Blockout 2.0 (episode)
For the Brinty Spreas album, see Blockout 2.0 (album) Blockout 2.0 is the sixth episode of the second season of The Nekci Menij Show, and the sixteenth episode overall. It premiered on Friday 3rd May 2013, and has had over 80,000 views on YouTube as of February 2017. This edition features the introduction of brand new character Shrekora, who makes a brief cameo at the end. Kety Perr, who supposedly died in the 2012 Christmas special 'Nekci's Late Xmas', appears in the form of a robot. Plot Brinty meets Adole outside McDolans, where they bring each other up to speed with their careers. Adole says she's got writer's block as a result of her 'fab mood', while Brinty reveals that she's working on Blockout 2.0, the sequel to her previous album Blockout. Brinty invites Adole to join her in a game of Twister Dance, suggesting that it could help her lose weight, but Adole leaves in tears, vowing to give Brinty her first writing credit on her new album. Meanwhile, Nekci stops to speak to Rhenna while passing in her car, and asks what the Illuminati is. When Rhenna reveals that they regularly meet at Bayonse's house, Nekci vows to sneak inside. Rhenna then starts looking for her hat, unaware the Nekci is wearing it. Brinty visits Medoner at home to ask for her help. Medoner initially insists she doesn't care, but when Brinty reveals that an offended Adole is planning to release a new album, she changes her mind and vows to cheer Adole up before she takes over the music industry again. While pondering a solution, Kety shows up out of the blue. Oblivious to the fact that she is in fact a robot, Medoner quick to question why she's alive - but Brinty points out that Adole will be 'so happy' to reunited with her daughter that she'll forget about her album plans. Jasy turns up and interrupts to promote her newly shaved head, before insulting Brinty's hair. Brinty responds by shaving it off and proceeds to leave with Kety. At Bayonse's house, Azel answers the door to find a delivery of wigs that Nekci has sent Bayonse for her Mrs Crater Show. After taking the box inside, Nekci emerges and secretly follows Azel down a hidden passage. On their way to meet Adole, robot Kety asks Brinty if she's sure she wants to release another album. When Brinty responds yes, Kety teleports her to a secret lair where Bayonse is waiting for them. Brinty is concerned about her weird new surroundings. Bayonse says she can take some if she wants from the cupboard behind her, but after going inside, she gets locked in. Astonished at how easy it was to capture Brinty, Bayonse proclaims that soon nobody will be left to stop the release of her new album. Her accomplices Nicel, Shrekora and Zey-J then hail her success - unaware that Nekci is watching from behind a vent. Extras Brinty pops up after the episode to invite her fans to pre-order Blockout 2.0. She says it has 'all the singles', including Scram & Shit, Raider, and "sum uthers i supose... 2 sings wudnt b much." She also reminds people to subscribe to Nekci's YouTube and follow her on Twattir. Quotes *"U cud go from a big fat waist to slimmar than the rimex" - ''Brinty offers Adole a Twister Dance'' *"Stey awey from me and my husbend u stinkey pole dansing goat" - ''Bayonse refuses Rhenna entry to her secret Illuminati meetings'' *"O thats funy cus i just atendid the funral of the last persan hu gev a fuk" - ''Medoner refuses to help Brinty'' *"O fuk me bakwerds dats an issue" - ''Medoner reacts to the news that Adole is going to release a new album'' *"Ur despratien is nauseateng" - ''Bayonse reviews Azel's Yung Reponzel video'' External Links *The Nekci Menij Show - Episode 16 - Blockout 2.0 on YouTube Category:Episodes